


I Wish I Could Tell You, but It's Nothing

by KeganGrimme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blind Soundwave, Death Threats, Galvatron is, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jazz and Soundwave are not giving the threats, Relationship can be platonic or romantic, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeganGrimme/pseuds/KeganGrimme
Summary: Soundwave can never let anybody find out the state that the decepticons are in. Even to his closest friend.
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave
Kudos: 29





	I Wish I Could Tell You, but It's Nothing

"Soundwave?"

The decepticon froze, panic rising in his gut as he recognized the voice. He didn't even need to ask to know that it was Jazz who was approaching.

"It's been a long time, huh?" The autobot mumbled in an awkward manner, rubbing his arm nervously. Neither of them had spoken since the attack, and both of them had shared a mutual feeling that their relationship was over. The war and death of their closest comrades had torn them apart.

Soundwave didn't respond, with the need to run to Jazz and tightly hug him overwhelming his system. Besides Ravage and Laserbeak, Soundwave KNEW Jazz was the only one he could trust.

Jazz bit his lip shyly, concern washing over his features as he cautiously approached. Every part of Soundwave started screaming all at once with warnings.  _ Don't show your attachment to him. Galvatron will kill him. Galvatron will kill  _ **_you_ ** _. Do you want Laserbeak and Ravage to- _

Soundwave's body shuddered once he felt Jazz rest his hand on his masked cheek. The touch was gentle and filled with nothing but love, making Soundwave want to cry and fall into Jazz's arms. It had been so long since somebody had touched him with care.  _ Run away with me. Take my hand and let's leave this war behind.  _ His logical side jolted him back to the awful reality.  _ Galvatron would find us easily. _

"Soundwave? What's got you so shaken up?" The pitch in Jazz's voice rose slightly, signaling some kind of worry. Was it because Soundwave wouldn't speak? That shouldn't be a problem, he would go periods of time without speaking before. Jazz understood that-

"Oh my Primus, are those dents!?"

A cold wave of fear washed over Soundwave. Dents? Nobody had told him he had any. He had felt his body all over recently, and Laserbeak would have told him if he had gained any-

Oh no. The private meeting with Galvatron. Upon remembering what had happened, a slight streak of pain flew through specific spots on his body.

The autobots couldn't know what Galvatron did to them. Especially their close friends from the other faction. It would be worse if they found out, and they would insist that they needed to help. But they couldn't. Dead End needed more time to care for his scars, Dirge still had to be coaxed out of the crevices of the base, Trypticon couldn't function properly without one of his eyes-

"Soundwave!"

Soundwave couldn't see Jazz's face, but based on the tone of his voice, he was starting to cry.

"Please, what happened? Why are you hurt?"

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't at all. He needed more time. He had to keep his friends and his remaining kids safe.

The memory of Rumble being crushed in Galvatron's palm forced its way from his subconscious into the forefront. He couldn't have seen what it was like, but the screams, pleads, and finally the sickening crunch of Rumble's system were enough.

Galvatron wouldn't hesitate to silence him too.

"I fell."

Soundwave could feel Jazz's hand flinch at the words. It was so quiet, Soundwave almost felt like he could hear Jazz's mind trying to form what he wanted to say.

Approaching footsteps in the distance caused him to start to panic. He didn't know who they belonged to, but he needed Jazz to leave. For good.

"Stay away from me."

Jazz let out a choked stutter at the demand as he tried to form any words at all. Before he could say anything, Soundwave walked away.

As the last remaining hope for the decepticons' safety, he had to stay strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching G1 season 3, I constantly see that Galvatron is a horrible person. He's a really good character, but wow he's an asshole. At least Megatron sometimes gave a fuck about his allies and their well-beings, but Galvatron is just ruthless. Probably even threatened them to stay?  
> Just a bit of explaining in case it was missed: Soundwave lost Frenzy and Buzzsaw in the big battle that happened in the movie (it's not mentioned in here, but it's some context), Galvatron killed Rumble to get Soundwave to stay with the decepticons (may write about that one day?), and he's threatening to do the same to Laserbeak and Ravage if Soundwave tries to disobey him. The two are all he has left of his family and close friends, so Soundwave is increasingly paranoid.  
> TDLR: Galvatron is abusive towards the decepticons and Soundwave can't leave because he doesn't want anybody else to get killed.  
> Happy new year, enjoy this pain


End file.
